Overlord Kwagar
***NOTICE: THIS PAGE IS CREDITED TO EMPEROR KWAGAR AND THE IMPERIAL WIKI, WE DID NOT CREATE THIS PAGE!!!*** Information Kwagar Ocata is the founder, leader, and Emperor of the Grand Imperial Order. Player Information Kwagar Ocata, also known as Andrew Palmer, has been online gaming for 7 to 8 years. He has beta tested many different types of games for PC and Consule. These games range from Massive Multiplayer Online, to First Person Shooters. The Pre-Mortal Era Since the beginning of time, Order and Chaos have been in a constant state of struggle and war. The third son of death, Kwagar Ocata, was born during this time. Like his two brothers before him, he too was to be trained. Kwagar was trained in many forms; from being able to tap into his power, to swordplay. He was taught how to lead a government, and to command a military. During the process of hs training Kwagar befriend others who eventually became family to him. They were Loki the Trickster of the Norse, Korda the Swordsman, Apollo the God of the Sun to the Greeks, Ell the Elvish Prince Archer, Hammer the Juggernaut, Chameleon the Shapeshifter, Bane the Wolf; Kwagar's loyal servent and protector, Blaze the Pyro, Dieta the Shade, and Deathwin the Master Vampire. They were the Brothers of Chaos with the addition of Kwagar's two older Brothers, Morderis and Aqueron. They become the top fighters in the realm of gods, and demons. They were both hated and idealized. When the time came to overthrow his father, Kwagar was forced to take up the name of Oathbreaker, for he betrayed his family. Allied with the Brothers of Chaos the battle began to control. The brothers quickly eliminated the enemy forces, while Kwagar was in combat with his father. In the battle between his father Kwagar managed to run him through and then turned him to ashes in a burst of energy. This will be known as the Great Battle. After that Kwagar declared himself King of Death and head of the Ocata Family. Soon he declared that the Empire expand through out the realms. The Medieval Ages ((History to be Added)) The Age of Exploration ((History to be Added)) The Modern Era ((History to be Added)) The Galactic Era ((History to be Added)) SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Star Wars: The Old Republic Kwagar Ocata in Star Wars: The Old Republic. Character Information Role Play Information Role Play Information about Kwagar Ocata in Star Wars: The Old Republic. Characteristics Characteristics about Kwagar Ocata in Star Wars: The Old Republic. Personality During the time Kwagar was a Jedi, then Sith, and eventually a rouge force user, he was very secretive about his past. Equipment *"Bloodspiller": The Ancient Rapier used by Kwagar to fight against his father. His personal weapon, and his namesack within the Brothers of Chaos. *2 LL-30 Blaster Pistols, quick and fast in combat. *2 Aikion Blaster Pistols, designed like a revolver for quick speed and strong firepower. Abilities Category:Person Category:Biography